In sickness and in health
by Green-Eyed-Girls
Summary: Your sick and Aidan Turner looks after you. First requested story completed especially for and requested by FiliandKili'sGirl18. Merry Christmas and a happy new Year everyone! Enjoy and thanks for everything so far.. more to come next year. xo


He seemed to have a sparkle in his eyes. You never knew who it was for because he always had it. He _was_ an actor after all so it could have been for anyone. It was only when you looked closely one day that you realised.. it was for you.

You had known Aidan a good three years. You worked on the set of Poldark and comforted him after he had broken up with his recent girlfriend a few years ago. He seemed to act like you were just a friend. Someone he got along with but in the back of your head you always knew he treated you ever so slightly different to everyone else. It maybe wasn't obvious at the start but now it was.

So here you are. Lying curled up in bed in the depth of Winter.. with the flu.

You were meant to be on set an hour ago but your bones were too sore so all you could do was ring in sick. Maybe it was for the best. Get a good flu now and the rest of Winter you will be fine.

Turning over you find yourself relaxing. Your eyes flutter closed as you scrum to the peaceful sleep you have needed for so long. You are about to fall asleep when a sudden banging wakes you.

Is that the front door?

Burying your head you try to ignore it but it only gets louder. Before you can make it to your bedroom door the room suddenly fills with light as the door swings open.. revealing a rather too pleased with himself Aidan Turner.

"What are you doing here?" You ask, padding back to the comfort of your warm bed.

"I brought you some things.. you look awful." He replies, holding up bags of.. something.

You can see the faint smile appear on his face when you roll your eyes. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Your not meant to be confident when your dying."

"I'm not dying!"

"No, no, not dying. I meant _dying_.. as in the dying with sickness phrase." Aidan replies, sitting on the edge of the bed and feeling your forehead. "You know when you say 'this headache is killing me' I meant that kind of dying." He smiles again when you nod.

"Of course you meant that type of dying.. you couldn't survive if I died." You mumble, your voice turning sarcastic when you think he doesn't hear.

"Oh I heard you.."

"So what? Your a mind reader now Aidan."

You hear him laugh. That soft laugh he does when he doesn't want to answer a question. His nervous tick you call it.. not to his face of course.

You watch him lift the two bags onto the bed before emptying their contents. "I thought some medicine would make you feel better. I went straight to the shops when they said you were sick."

"You didn't have to do that. Thanks though."

"No problem." He replies, pushing some of the stuff towards you. Paracetamol. Cold and flu drinks. A few tea remedies and an Amazon Fire stick. "I thought we could watch some of our shows that we needed to catch up on. I also got you some food. Your favourites of course. I'll make you some chicken soup and come straight back."

"Don't you need to be in work?"

"They can survive a day without me." He whispers, slopping off downstairs with the other bag. "I'll be right back. Open the curtains a bit so we have some light please!"

Ten minutes later you open your eyes when you hear his heavy footsteps coming into the room. He could never do subtle. Aidan walks to the other side of the bed, settles himself on it and places the tray on your lap. A hot bowl of chicken soup, a glass of water and the TV remote are placed on it. "Thank you."

"At least we have some light in here now. I kind of missed that beautiful face of yours." You hear him whisper.

Turning to face him you notice he is fidgeting with his sleeves while smiling at you. "I'm sick.. not exactly beautiful material."

"Listen.. I didn't just come here to look after you or tell you how beautiful you are. I came to say something."

You watch him turn his body to face you. A small smile playing on his lips as his big brown eyes meet yours. "Ok. Shoot."

"I've been thinking. We have known each other for a few years now and I realised maybe we could be more than just friends." He says, his brown eyes focused on you as he speaks. "I don't know how long I have had these feelings bubbling up inside for but I do know that.. they are for you."

"You don't know how long I have waited for you to say that." You whisper, your hand reaching out to rest on his. "I always thought you just saw me as a friend, a person you could talk to and have a laugh with but I have never seen you like that. I wanted.. want more."

His face lights up. "Hi, I'm Aidan Turner." He says, reaching his hand out for you to shake.

"What are you doing?"

"Just shake my hand." You take his hand and smile up at him. "I would like to take you on a date if that is ok with you girlie?"

"You haven't used that nickname in a while.. so I will have to say yes to your date." You reply, a smile escaping you as he moves forward before kissing your forehead.

Moving back he settles back on the bed motioning for you to do the same. "Well welcome to our first date. Eat up. I don't want you to die of starvation when I'm trying to make you my girlfriend."

"You will never get me as your girlfriend!" You whisper, lifting a spoonful of soup.

"We will see about that." You hear him reply as the TV turns on and your favourite show appears.

* * *

*Two days later*

"Aidan I'm all better so I think you can go back to work now." You shout, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around yourself. "You have that night scene."

"No chance." You hear him reply. The bathroom door muffling his gorgeous voice. Opening the door you see Aidan surrounded by Roses and dressed in a smart suit. "Anyway.. I still have a pretty lady to take on a few more dates before I announce her as my girlfriend."

"I told you I will _never_ be your girlfriend."

"And I told _you_ that we will see about that." He smirks walking forward. Gently pressing his soft lips to yours before pulling away. "I have dinner in the oven and a bottle of wine on the table. Make yourself presentable and meet me down there."

"Fine. I'll see you in ten."

* * *

Walking into the kitchen the first thing you notice is that the lights are off. The only source of light is the small candles on the table and the sun setting through the far window. A proper Sunday roast dinner sits on the table and the bottle of wine Aidan mentioned is in the middle between the two plates.

Aidan stands beside the well crafted table layout. A smile reaching his eyes as he reaches for you. "Be my girlfriend."

It's more a demand than a question so you take your time with the answer. You feel the butterflies in your stomach go mad as his brown eyes travel up and down your body before focusing on your own eyes.

You nod.

* * *

 _Merry Christmas and a happy New Year to everyone! Thanks for everything so far and I hope to see you all next year with new stories._

 _P.S. This is the first request story completed. Made especially for and requested by FiliandKili'sGirl18 (she has some amazing stories too) :) Please everyone feel free to comment/review and fav. Enjoy!_


End file.
